


загадочная вселенная

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Post Season 7, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка, которая занимает место между событиями 7 сезона. Единственная разница в том, что Кит и Лэнс встречаются.





	загадочная вселенная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mysterious universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641730) by [jilliancares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7226057

Лэнс застонал, падая на удивительно удобный матрас, сминая некогда идеально ровные простыни и аккуратно застеленное одеяло. Он так давно не лежал в настоящей постели. Тем более в такой уютной.  
  
Было странно находиться на АТЛАСе. Здесь все было совсем по-другому. Громкий и многолюдный, в то время как замок всегда был относительно тихим местом. Лэнс лишь иногда слышал, как кто-то проходит мимо его двери. Обычно это был Кит.  
  
Но по крайней мере это временное решение. После победы устрашающей, беспощадной, военной алтеанской машины им оставалось только ждать. Ждать, когда Земля вернет былое состояние, ждать, когда их связь с коалицией наладится, и ждать, когда снова построят замок-корабль, которым займутся как только смогут. В конце концов, они не могли оставить Вольтрон здесь, на Земле. Он был защитником всей вселенной.  
  
«Да, — со вздохом подумал Лэнс, позволяя свои глазам закрыться. Тело растворилось в матрасе, напряженные от стресса мышцы медленно расслаблялись. — Нам остается только ждать».  
  
Его дверь открылась с громким шипением.  
  
Лэнс резко поднялся на локте, потянулся к баярду и активизировал его в ту же секунду, что Кит вошел в комнату, скользнув по нему задумчивым взглядом. Он не выглядел удивленным или испуганным.  
  
— Это всего лишь я, — сказал Кит, переводя взгляд с оружия на лицо парня.  
  
— Точно, — ответил Лэнс, чувствуя, как баярд плавно переходит в прежнюю форму и возвращается на место. — Извини.  
  
— Ничего, — вместе со словами Кита дверь позади него закрылась. Он обошел комнату странным путем — странным, потому что кровать на АТЛАСе располагалась не так, как в замке, — и забрался в постель. Лэнс почувствовал, как задержавшееся в теле напряжение медленно рассеивается, когда Кит свернулся у него под боком и позволил притянуть себя ближе.  
  
Он пытался не думать обо всем этом, пытался просто жить этим моментом с Китом, но это было невозможно. Каждый раз, стоило его глазам закрыться, он переживал события недалекого прошлого. Как они бесцельно плавали в космосе, без еды и воды, сцепившись локтями и ощущая давление нарастающей напряженности. Как он склонялся над своей сестрой, держа в руках бесполезный перед наступающей армией щит. Как он спешил отвадить смертоносные лучи от родной планеты, чтобы предотвратить страшную участь своего дома. Как он задыхался, сидя в кабине пилота, и чувствовал, что эта _штука_ высасывает из него всю энергию.  
  
— Хватит думать, — прошептал Кит, тем самым задевая щеку Лэнса губами. Все так и началось. Первые месяцы пребывания в космосе Лэнс часами лежал без сна и переживал ужасы каждого божьего дня. Каким-то образом Кит понял, что ему нужно. И почему-то они начали спать в одной кровати. Начали влюбляться в друг друга.  
  
— Не могу, — ответил Лэнс. Кит поерзал, перекатываясь на тело парня и опустив руки по обе стороны от его головы.  
  
— Да? Хочешь, чтобы я доказал, что ты не прав?  
  
Лэнс рассмеялся — действительно рассмеялся! Когда он делал это последний раз?! — и обнял Кита за талию, переворачивая его на бок и пряча лицо в его шее. На Ките была мягкая, удобная одежда. Наверное, он переоделся, прежде чем прийти сюда.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Лэнс, запуская руку под футболку Кита и прижимая ладонь к подтянутому животу.  
  
— Акша, видимо, тоже, — недовольно проворчал Кит.  
  
Лэнс фыркнул и сел, опуская сверкающие от веселья глаза на своего парня.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Эзор и Зетрид упомянули это, когда я вернулся за ней на том галранском судне, — слегка надувшись, сказал Кит. — А потом она… пришла. К могиле моего папы.  
  
— Ого, — выдохнул Лэнс, комично округлив глаза. — Это странно.  
  
— Будто я не знаю.  
  
— Если тебе станет легче от этого, Вероника думает, что я нравлюсь _Аллуре_ , — поделился Лэнс.  
  
Кит, который все это время прожигал противоположную стену пустым взглядом, неожиданно посмотрел на него, подняв брови.  
  
— И мне на это абсолютно все равно, — поспешно добавил Лэнс. — Мои чувства к ней прошли. Уже давно. Хотя я не буду возражать, если она захочет оценить мое горячее тело.  
  
Кит рассмеялся, садясь и вторгаясь в личное пространство парня.  
  
— Я не ревную, если ты переживаешь насчет этого.  
  
— О, хорошо, — Лэнс вздохнул. — Потому что я люблю тебя. Очень.  
  
Кит сжал его руку и поднял длинные пальцы к губам.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал он. Их глаза встретились, наполненные теплом и неизмеримым количеством чувств, которые они испытывали друг к другу. Атмосферу нарушил неожиданный грохот, который раздался из коридора и заставил их обоих подпрыгнуть.  
  
Кит прокашлялся, опустив их переплетенные руки себе на колени.  
  
— На корабле так много людей, — сказал он. — Придется привыкать.  
  
— Я не хочу привыкать, — Лэнс нахмурился. — Я хочу отдельный корабль только для нас.  
  
На лице Кита расползлась хитрая усмешка.  
  
— А еще говорят, что это я волк-одиночка.  
  
Лэнс преувеличенно надулся, толкнул его обратно на матрас и, устроившись между ног Кита, положил голову на его грудь. Он застонал в заглушившую звук футболку, обнял одной рукой парня за талию, а вторую использовал в качестве подушки.  
  
— Поиграй с моими волосами, — потребовал он, на мгновение приподнявшись на локте, и, схватив руку Кита, опустил ее на свою голову. Парень фыркнул, но без возражений начал выполнять просьбу. Это было приятно.  
  
По крайней мере, пока через две минуты дверь с грохотом не распахнулась. Точно. Они ненадолго забыли, что они не одни на этом корабле.  
  
— Ой! — Вероника ахнула, глядя на застывшую пару, которая смотрела на нее расширенными глазами. Пальцы Кита все еще путались в волосах Лэнса. Вероника быстро восстановила самообладание. — Видимо, у тебя действительно нет планов на Аллуру, — прокомментировала она.  
  
— Правда, что ли? — проворчал Лэнс, поднимаясь на локтях и садясь. Кит с пылающим от смущения лицом выпрямился вслед за ним. — Не говори маме и папе, ладно? Я познакомлю их чуть позже.  
  
— Познакомишь? — удивленно переспросил Кит.  
  
— Эм, да, — Лэнс толкнул своего парня локтем. — Понятное дело, что я не хотел делать это, когда мы готовились к эпической космической битве.  
  
— Понятное дело, — глухо повторил Кит.  
  
— Что стряслось, Ронни? — спросил тогда Лэнс, неожиданно вспомнив, что его сестра пришла в комнату не просто так.  
  
— Матиас хочет поиграть с «космической собачкой красного дяди», — процитировала Вероника. — Поэтому я пришла, чтобы ты сходил за Китом.  
  
Лэнс театрально ахнул:  
  
— Кит уже у меня! — провозгласил он, хватая парня за запястье и поднимая его руку в воздух. В ответ на лице Вероники появилась мягкая улыбка.  
  
— Он хорошо ладит с детьми? — ее вопрос был направлен в сторону Кита. — Твой космический волк?  
  
— Эм, я не знаю… — начал Кит.  
  
— Космо великолепно ладит с детьми! — немедленно отреагировал Лэнс. — Он очень нежный, все будет хорошо. Кит, ты же не против, чтобы они поиграли с ним? — неожиданно добавил он, повернувшись к хозяину питомца.  
  
— Да, конечно, — сказал Кит, прежде чем моргнуть и продолжить: — И мы не будем называть его Космо!  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он не может сказать тебе свое имя? — фыркнул Лэнс.  
  
Кит надулся:  
  
— Это космос, — ответил он. — Кто знает, что может произойти в космосе.  
  
— Просто позови его, — попросил Лэнс. — Он уже отзывается на это имя. Мы все называем его так.  
  
Кит обиженно ахнул, и Вероника, все еще стоявшая в комнате, провалилась в попытке заглушить смех.  
  
— Позови его! — настойчиво повторил Лэнс.  
  
Недовольно фыркнув, Кит неохотно выполнил просьбу.  
  
— Космо, иди сюда! — мягко позвал он. В ту же секунду посреди комнаты взорвалось облако света, и на том месте появился космический волк.  
  
— Хороший мальчик! — добавил Лэнс, потрепав животное за ушами. — Хочешь встретиться с моими племянником и племянницей? — он выпрямился и с надеждой посмотрел на Кита. На его лице вспыхнула улыбка, когда парень кивнул и тоже встал с кровати.  
  
Лэнс взял его за руку и пошел к двери.  
  
— Идешь, сестренка? — спросил он у Вероники. Она не успела кивнуть, как шатен обнял ее за плечи и потащил по коридору, мягко поглаживая ладонь Кита большим пальцем.  
  
Возможно, он сможет привыкнуть ко всему этому. В конце концов, им оставалось только ждать.


End file.
